


Neues erschaffen

by Lumentyttoe



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumentyttoe/pseuds/Lumentyttoe
Summary: „Er wusste, dass es falsch war, nun hier zu sein und nicht bei ihr, wo er gebraucht wurde. Aber wurde er das denn? „Vielleicht nicht sofort. Aber wenn es vorbei ist, wenn sie den Teil erledigt hat, bei dem du ihr nicht helfen kannst, dann wirst du gebraucht werden. Und dann werde ich dir beides schwer machen. Das Gehen und das Bleiben.“ So, wie es jetzt bereits war.“ Staubfinger hat einiges verpasst - nicht erst, seit er von Mo aus seiner Geschichte gelesen wurde.





	Neues erschaffen

Mit einem leisen Klingen landete erneut eine Silbermünze in dem Hut, den Staubfinger vor sich auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Er achtete nicht weiter darauf, zu beschäftigt war er, dem Meer aus Flammenblumen, die er in einem Halbkreis um sich hatte erscheinen lassen, Feuerworte zuzuraunen, damit sie nicht erloschen – oder noch schlimmer, sich selbstständig machten und einen der langen, blauen Vorhänge versengten. Nein, nicht einmal ihm, von dessen Kunst er so beeindruckt war, würde der Speckfürst es verzeihen, wenn er seine Burg in Brand steckte. Prompt leuchtete eine der Feuerblumen neben ihm gefährlich blau auf, wie sie es immer taten, wenn das Feuer, das sie zum Leben erweckte, zu übermütig wurde. Staubfinger redete ihm beruhigend zu, so lange, bis es wieder sanftmütiger wurde und das kalte Blau sich in ein angenehmes Orange verwandelte. Dennoch griff Staubfinger nun in eine der vielen Taschen seines roten Umhangs und zog ein winziges Stück Honig hervor, das er den Feuerelfen gestohlen hatte. Heute brauchte er diese Unterstützung dringender, als sonst, war sein Herz doch an einem ganz anderen Ort. „Dummkopf!“, schalt er sich selbst, „Du hast dich entschieden, nicht auf das dumme Ding hören zu wollen, ansonsten wärest du nun nicht hier. Also steh dazu und konzentrier dich! Sonst bist du bald nicht mehr als Feuertänzer bekannt, sondern als der Mann, der die Burg von Ombra in Brand gesteckt hat.“ 

Wieder wisperte er Feuerworte und diese sorgten dafür, dass nun aus jeder zweiten der Blüten kleine Funken in die Höhe flogen und von dort auf den Boden hinabregneten. Lilafarben waren sie und verglüht, bevor sie die Dielen des Thronsaals erreichten. Inmitten des Funkenregens drehte Staubfinger sich nun ein Mal um die eigene Achse, dann verbeugte er sich. Der Speckfürst strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, doch davon war Staubfinger weit weniger beeindruckt, als von dem, was er im Gesicht des kleinen Jungen sehen konnte, der auf seinem Schoß saß. Es war Cosimos fünfter Geburtstag und zu seinen Ehren hatte sein Vater ein großes Fest veranstalten lassen, zu dem ganz Ombra eingeladen war. Die dunklen Augen glitten immer wieder fasziniert zwischen Staubfinger und den Feuerblumen zu seinen Füßen hin und her und den Mund hatte er in Erstaunen leicht geöffnet, so, als vermöge er nicht recht zu glauben, was er mit eigenen Augen sah. Vielleicht auch deshalb kletterte er nun vom Schoß seines Vaters hinunter und lief schnurstracks auf Staubfinger zu. Doch noch bevor dieser begriff, was geschah, hatte Cosimo sich lachend zu einer der Blumen hinuntergebeugt und den Finger hineingehalten. Staubfinger versuchte noch, das Feuer zum Einlenken zu bewegen, doch es war zu spät. Mit einem spitzen Schmerzensschrei zog Cosimo die verbrannten Finger zurück, Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und liefen kurz darauf sein Gesicht hinunter. Doch auch sie konnten seine Schönheit nicht entstellen. „Na, na, wer wird denn da gleich weinen? Komm her…“, forderte der Fürst seinen Sohn sanft auf, der daraufhin mit kleinen, tappsigen Schritten auf ihn zugelaufen kam. 

„Verzeiht, Euer Hoheit.“ Staubfinger wandte vorsorglich den Blick ab, verbeugte sich tief und hoffte, dass der Speckfürst in nicht zur Strafe in einen seiner Kerker werfen würde. „Findest du das nicht insgeheim wünschenswert?“, höhnte sein Herz, „Würde es dir nicht die perfekte Ausrede dafür liefern, noch ein bisschen länger fort zu sein?“ Doch der Fürst schien zu gut aufgelegt, um ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. „Ach, ach, Feuertänzer. Diese kindliche Sehnsucht nach der absoluten Unverwundbarkeit kennen wir doch alle. Und wer kann’s ihm verdenken, dass er sich darin bestätigt fühlt, wenn er sieht, wie widerspruchslos das Feuer auf dich hört?“ Widerspruchslos? Pah! Das können auch nur die sagen, die nichts von dem Handwerk verstehen, dachte Staubfinger, richtete sich allerdings trotzdem auf. Denn natürlich kam es ihm sehr zu Gute, dass es nur wenige Leute gab, die die Sprache des Feuers überhaupt verstanden – und niemanden, der es so gut tat, wie Staubfinger selbst. Ansonsten wäre er wohl nie so oft auf die Burg eingeladen und so fürstlich entlohnt worden, wie es auch heute wieder der Fall gewesen war. Beim Herunterbeugen hatte er einen kurzen Blick auf den Hut erhaschen können, den er zwar nie auf dem Kopf, aber doch immer bei sich trug. Er war gut gefüllt mit vielen, glänzenden Silberstücken, so vielen, dass sie für einen längeren Zeitraum ausreichten, auch wenn er wusste, wie verlogen es war, überhaupt daran zu denken, dass es nötig wäre. „Danke, Feuertänzer!“ Cosimos Stimme war zwar hoch, wie jede Kinderstimme es war und dennoch schien ein besonderer Klang darin zu liegen, der dafür sorgte, dass man ihm gerne zuhörte, wie Staubfinger nun bemerkte. „Ich danke Euch, mein Prinz. Euer Hoheit.“ Er verbeugte sich erneut, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Meer aus Feuerblumen zu und überredete die Flammen mit ein paar wenigen Worten, sich zurückzuziehen. Heimlich, still und leise verschwanden sie, so unauffällig, hinterließen nicht einmal schwarze Rußflecken auf dem Boden. So, als ob sie nie dort gewesen wären. Und Staubfinger verschwand ebenso lautlos aus dem Thronsaal. 

Auf dem Marktplatz vor der Burg roch es nach gebratenem Fleisch. Gaukler boten ihre Dienste an und das Stimmengewirr der vielen Menschen vibrierte wie ein Summen zwischen Ombras Stadtmauern. Staubfinger blieb einige Augenblicke lang stehen, um einem Jungen dabei zuzusehen, wie er metallene Bälle in die Luft warf und sie Mal mit seinen Händen, den Füßen oder gar dem Rücken wieder auffing. „He! Staubfinger!“ Er zuckte zusammen, als er so unvermittelt seinen Namen hörte. Die raue Stimme des Mannes, der ihn gesagt hatte, war ihm schon lange nicht mehr zu Ohren gekommen. Umso mehr freute er sich nun, ihn hier neben sich zu sehen. „Wolkentänzer!“, sagte er, halb ungläubig vor Freude, während er ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. „Ich habe gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass du hier sein wirst. Es hieß, ein anderer Seiltänzer sei eingeladen worden. Oder wolltest du hier auf dem Hof versuchen, dem Volk noch ein paar Münzen zu entlocken?“ Wolkentänzer lächelte. „Letzteres, mein Freund. Und du? Warst du beim Fürsten selbst?“ Staubfinger nickte. „Ja, ich habe für seinen Sohn ein paar Feuerblumen sprießen lassen. Es hat ihm gefallen, denke ich.“ – „So so…“, sagte Wolkentänzer und das Amüsierte, das in seiner Stimme lag, irritierte Staubfinger. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du nichts anderes zu tun hast? Dass es keinen anderen Ort gibt, an dem du jetzt sein solltest? Ich denke doch! Unbedingt!“ Er hatte eine Augenbraue skeptisch in die Höhe gezogen, als er Staubfinger das fragte und wieder einmal war der Feuertänzer so froh darum, dass sein Gesicht keinerlei Emotion preisgab, wenn er es nicht wollte. Denn daran, dass sein Freund die Scham und das schlechte Gewissen sah, die unangenehm kribbelnd in ihm emporstiegen, hatte er keinerlei Interesse. Doch nun, da es laut ausgesprochen war, fühlte es sich noch unebhaglicher an, als es das zuvor getan hatte. Während er das Feuer hatte tanzen lassen, hatte es ihm als Ablenkung gedient, seinen Gedanken ein Thema gegeben, um das sie kreisen konnten, ein anderes. Das gelang ihm nun nicht mehr. Mit einem Mal fühlte es sich falsch an, hier zu sein, zwischen all diesen Menschen, dem Lärm, dem penetranten Geruch. „Du hast Recht… sollte ich“, murmelte er abwesend in Wolkentänzers Richtung, bevor er, fast so lautlos wie seine Flammen, in der Menge verschwand. Er ging zügig aber nicht gehetzt auf den steinernen Torbogen zu, in dessen Mitte die Zugbrücke hing. Das hier ist keine Flucht, sagte er sich selbst immer wieder, während er schnell einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, das hier ist keine Flucht. Und doch konnte er hören, wie sein dummes Herz ihn auslachte. 

Erst, als er die Stadtmauern lange hinter sich gelassen hatte, verstummte es. Als er kalten Sand unter den Füßen spürte und ihm die salzige Luft in die Lungen fuhr. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, um dem Geräusch der zerschellenden Wellen lauschen zu können, ohne, dass er von Bildern abgelenkt wurde. Ja, dieser Ort war schon immer einer gewesen, der ihn hatte beruhigen können, das leichte Kratzen des Sandes unter seinen Füßen schon immer etwas, das ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatte, auf dem Boden zu stehen, ganz gleich, was um ihn her geschah. Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag flüsterte Staubfinger Feuerworte, doch diesmal waren es goldene Funken, die sich langsam, vorsichtig auf seine Fingerkuppen trauten. Einige Atemzüge lang verharrten sie dort, wartend auf neue Worte von ihm, die sie zu dem ermutigen würden, was sie zu tun gedachten. Doch er ließ sich Zeit, das hier war nichts, was man überstürzen durfte, so, wie es mit allen guten Dingen war. Das Neues Zeit brauchte, wenn es gut werden sollte, war nichts, was er erst in den zurückliegenden Monaten gelernt hatte. Ein wenig zu fasziniert, wie er selbst fand, sah er den goldenen Funken beim Tanzen zu. Dann warf er einen prüfenden Blick auf das Meer. Nein, die Wellen waren nicht zu hoch heute, trotz des Windes nicht, er konnte es wagen. Und wenn er es nur vorsichtig, geschickt genug anstellte, würde etwas Wunderschönes daraus werden. 

Staubfinger sprach den Funken Mut zu und dann, zunächst noch zögerlich, traute sich die erste, über seine Fingerkuppen ins Meer zu springen. Die anderen folgten ihr, zwar ebenso zurückhalten und doch war schon bald die ganze Sandbank voll von kleinen, goldenen Punkten. Staubfinger ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und ermutigte sie weiter, sich immer näher an das Wasser heranzutrauen. Er merkte, wie eine angenehme Ruhe über ihn kam. Ja, es war angenehm, das Gefühl vermittelt zu bekommen, dass man die volle Kontrolle über eine Situation hatte, ihren Ausgang beeinflussen konnte, selbst für ihr Gelingen verantwortlich war. Und wie es ihm gelang. Staubfinger hörte das erste leise Zischen des Wassers, als es die goldenen Perlenfunken begrüßte schon, bevor er den weißen Nebel sah, der kurz darauf über der Stelle aufstieg, wo beide sich getroffen hatten. Ja, Feuer und Wasser vereinigte sich mit Hilfe seiner Worte und aus dem Gegensätzlichen würde etwas ganz Neues entstehen. Etwas Neues…Staubfingers Gedanken glitten nun doch ab und das Herz wurde ihm schwer, so dass sein zugemurmeltes „Dummkopf!“ nicht halb so scharf klang, wie es wohl gemeint gewesen war. Er wusste, dass es falsch war, nun hier zu sein und nicht bei ihr, wo er gebraucht wurde. Aber wurde er das denn? „Vielleicht nicht sofort. Aber wenn es vorbei ist, wenn sie den Teil erledigt hat, bei dem du ihr nicht helfen kannst, dann wirst du gebraucht werden. Und dann werde ich dir beides schwer machen. Das Gehen und das Bleiben.“ So, wie es jetzt bereits war. Und dennoch war da keine Reue in seinen Gedanken, wenn er sich die Zukunft ausmalte, die schon so bald so anders sein würde. Viel eher eine freudige Erwartung, deren Ursprung er sich nicht genau erklären konnte. Feuer und Wasser zischten inzwischen immer lauter und aus dem zunächst noch dünnen, diffusen Nebel wuchsen allmählich Flammen. Blau, wie das Meer, ihre Mutter und züngelnd, wie ihre Väter-Funken. Etwas Neues erschaffen. Gemeinsam. Staubfinger warf ihnen einen letzten Blick zu. Dann erhob er sich, klopfte sich den Sand von seinem schwarz-roten Umhang und verließ den Strand, mit schnellen, aber nicht hektischen Schritten. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Höchste Zeit. 

Die irrationale Angst, die ihm irgendwann auf dem Weg hierher gekommen war und ihn hatte unsicher sein lassen, ob die Spielleute ihr Lager abgebrochen haben und weitergezogen sein konnten, stellte sich als unbegründet heraus. Dennoch trieb sie seine Füße auch weiterhin an, schnell zu laufen, als er schon wieder mitten unter ihnen stand. Er blickte sich um, aber nirgends konnte er ihren so schönen schwarzen Haarschopf sehen, von nirgendwoher ihre unvergleichlich schöne Stimme hören. Er schnappte sich den nächstbesten Spielmann, der ihm über den Weg lief. „Wo ist sie?“, keuchte er atem- und stimmlos, „Wo ist Roxane?“ – „In ihrem Zelt“, erhielt er als knappe Antwort, „Die Nessel ist bei ihr.“ Staubfingers Herz blieb für einen Moment stehen, dann schlug es wie wild in seiner Brust. Ohne sich zu bedanken rannte er über den Platz, an dem Zeltlager vorbei bis hinüber zu dem einen, mit rotem Stoff bespannten, in dem er viel zu wenige Nächte verbrachte. Es war nicht üblich, dass die Nessel für soetwas hergeholt wurde. Nicht, wenn es keine Komplikationen gab und…Wie angewurzelt blieb Staubfinger stehen, als er sah, wie die alte Frau aus dem Zelt kam und sorgsam die Plane hinter sich schloss. Ihre Hände waren rot von dem Blut, das an ihnen klebte und das wohl der Grund war, aus dem sie eine große Schüssel Wasser auf dem Arm trug. Sie wirkte abgespannt und in ihrem Gesicht schien Anstrengung frische Furchen hinterlassen zu haben. Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn nun ansah, blieb für ihn undurchdringlich. „So so…“, sagte sie dann leise, „Hat der Feuertänzer es auch noch hergeschafft. Zu spät, viel zu spät, aber immerhin.“ Ihre Worte ließen ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis seine Zunge ihm soweit gehorchte, dass er die Worte formulieren konnte. „Geht es ihr gut?“ Seine Stimme war so leise, dass er sich kurz nicht sicher war, ob die Alte ihn verstand. Sie schürzte die Lippen, sagte zunächst nichts, sondern stellte nur die Schüssel voll Wasser neben sich auf den Boden. Dann beugte sie sich ebenfalls hinunter und wusch ihre Hände darin. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen färbte das Wasser sich blutrot und Staubfingers rasendes Herz schlug noch ein bisschen schneller. „Das Kind wollte nicht geboren werden“, sagte die Nessel. Staubfinger merkte, wie alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Blut. Da war so viel rotes Blut an ihren Händen. „Stundenlang hat es sich zeitgelassen, sie mit Schmerzen gequält, ohne, dass es vorwärts ging. Es war, als würde es auf etwas warten.“ Staubfinger wich ihrem Blick aus. Er überlegte, ob er noch einmal nachfragen sollte, doch er wusste schon bevor das erste Wort über seine Lippen kam, dass seine Stimme dazu viel zu sehr zitterte. „Sie hat viel Blut verloren. Das und die Anstrengung und die Schmerzen haben sie so sehr geschwächt, dass sie am Ende nicht einmal mehr das Kind an ihre Brust halten konnte.“ Staubfinger malte mit dem Fuß Kreise auf den Boden. „Ich habe ihr ein Kraut gegeben, dass sie schlafen lässt, einen langen, erholsamen Schlaf, sie hat es wirklich nötig. Sie wird dich also nicht persönlich begrüßen können, wenn du jetzt zu ihr zurückkehrst.“ Staubfinger schluckte. „Aber vielleicht ist das Mädchen wach“, sagte die Nessel noch, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davonging. Ein Mädchen. Staubfingers Herz schlug nun weniger schnell und fühlte sich leicht an. So leicht. Und dennoch stand er eine Weile lang unschlüssig wie ein dummer Schuljunge vor dem Eingang des roten Zeltes herum. Seinem Zelt. Ihrem Zelt. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz und trat ein.

Im Inneren war es dunkel und ein seltsamer Geruch hing darin, den er nicht genau zuordnen konnte. Bitter und süßlich zugleich. Staubfinger ließ eine kleine Flamme auf seinem Daumen tanzen, um wenigstens ein bisschen sehen zu können in all der Dunkelheit. Roxane ruhte auf einem Lager aus Stroh, auf seinen Halmen und ihren Kleidern waren dunkle Flecken zu sehen, die dafür sorgten, dass sich Staubfingers Magen umdrehte. Er versuchte, es zu ignorieren, als er sich nun neben sie kniete und ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß zog. Kalter Schweiß hatte ihren Haaransatz durchtränkt, wie er nun merkte, als er ihre Stirn küsste. Auch jetzt im Schlaf noch lagen auf ihrem Gesicht Spuren dessen, was sie die letzten Stunden über geleistet hatte und er wusste nicht, ob er schon jemals stolzer auf sie gewesen war, als in diesem Moment. Mit leisen Worten wies er die Flammen an, sich neben sie zu stellen, so dass er sie noch besser erkennen konnte. Sie gehorchten. Er hätte noch Ewigkeiten so dasitzen und auf Roxanes ruhiges Gesicht blicken können, ihre Hände betrachten, unter deren Fingernägeln Erde hing, weil sie sie wohl in den Boden gepresst hatte. Auf ihren Bauch, dem nun die Wölbung fehlte, die ihm in den letzten Monaten so vertraut geworden war, wie die Schönheit ihrer Stimme, wenn sie sang. Doch ein leises, schluchzendes Geräusch von seiner Rechten her erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

Dort, auf einem improvisierten Lager aus Decken und Kissen, lag in ein Tuch eingewickelt, seine Tochter. Der Anblick bescherte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Toller Vater bist du!“, schalt er sich selbst, „Nicht einmal eine anständige Wiege hast du ihr besorgt!“ Morgen, gleich Morgen, das schwor er sich, würde er nach Ombra gehen und dort einen der Handwerker aufsuchen, die für kleines Geld solche Dinge herstellten. Es musste ja nur eine kleine Wiege sein, immerhin war das Kind nicht allzugroß, wie er nun erkannte. Außerdem erlaubte einem das Leben des Fahrenden Volkes es nicht, große, allzu sperrige Dinge zu besitzen, die ein schnelles Aufbrechen verhinderten.

Vorsichtig beugte er sich über das Bündel, das immer noch weinte und hob es vom Boden hoch. Sie hatte dunkles Haar, noch nicht so glänzend, wie das ihrer Mutter, aber das würde es noch werden, davon war er überzeugt. „Dummkopf! Viele Kinder haben schwarze Haare, wenn sie geboren werden, das heißt gar nichts.“ Und dennoch begann er nun in ihrem kleinen Gesicht nach einer Spur von sich selbst zu suchen, irgendetwas – und wurde fündig, als sie die Augen, die sie zuvor beim Weinen geschlossen gehabt hatte, öffnete. 

Es waren eindeutig seine Augen, die ihm nun entgegenblickten und wieder blieb ihm das Herz für einen Momentlang stehen. Als es wieder zu schlagen begann, flutete es ihn mit Freude, Zuneigung, Stolz – und Liebe. So viel Liebe. „Ja, ich weiß, dass ich zu spät bin, Brianna…“, flüsterte er dem Bündel zu, „Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich von jetzt an immer da sein werde. Für dich und deine Mutter. Auch, wenn du mich vielleicht nicht immer sehen kannst, ich werde immer bei euch sein. Ganz egal, wo ich hingehe. Und ich werde immer wieder zurückkommen. Ich werde dich nie verlassen, Brianna, das verspreche ich.“ Er sah hinab auf ihr kleines, rundes Gesicht, das so friedlich in seinen Armen lag. Ihr Atem ging schnell und er fragte sich, ob das beunruhigend wäre. Doch die Nessel hatte nichts davon gesagt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Ein großes Versprechen aus deinem Mund.“ Roxanes Stimme war so leise und dünn, dass er ihre Worte fast nicht verstanden hätte. Staubfinger drehte sich zu ihr um. Selbst im Schein des Feuers wirkte ihr Gesicht noch kreidebleich, um nicht das Wort zu benutzen, dass ihm als erstes auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Doch die Augen hatte sie geöffnet und als sie ihn nun ansah entdeckte er so viel Liebe darin, dass es ihm für einen Moment den Atem verschlug. Er lächelte, fast ein wenig unbeholfen. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er dann leise, während er Brianna weiterhin in seinen Armen wiegte. Roxane drehte sich auf ihrem Lager um, wohl, um ihn besser ansehen zu können, stöhnte dabei jedoch vor Schmerzen. Dennoch lächelte sie, als sie ihn anschließend wieder ansah. „Besser, als die letzten Stunden“, antwortete sie dann. Staubfinger sah erneut auf seine Tochter hinunter, bevor sein Blick wieder zu Roxane glitt. „Und dir?“ Roxane, die da war, geschwächt, aber am Leben. „Besser, als es mir jemals zuvor ging“, erwiderte er dann ehrlich und rutschte noch ein Stück näher an sie heran, so dass sie den Kopf gegen seinen Körper lehnen konnte. Und während er nun so dasaß und dem leisen Atem seiner Tochter lauschte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er diese Worte noch nie so ehrlich gesagt hatte.


End file.
